Black Wolf
by KingNagareboshi
Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all? All critiscism taken happily.
1. Prologue

**Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all?**

**I like pie- **Thinking

**--**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, careful to not drop any of the precious fruit I'd just stolen. Ki was starting to pull in front of me. I pumped my legs harder. The merchant behind us was shouting and cursing at us to give back the fruit, we payed no heed to his words, but we couldn't ignore the fact he was gaining on us.

"Our fort!" Ki panted to me.

I nodded and we charged as fast as we could to the junkyard. There we split up and took random turns, hoping to lose the man. Every time he lost sight of me, he caught sight of Ki, and I reached the ladder to our fort first. I shot up it and gazed into the junkyard for a glimpse of Ki, and sure enough he was still running from the merchant.

"KI!" I bellowed.

He looked at me and took a sudden turn to the fort. The merchant slipped on mud and went to the ground. **Perfect.** If Ki made it to up the ladder before the merchant reached it, we could pull it up and the merchant would be forced to leave, seeing as the fruit finished our supplies to last us a month in the fort.

Sure enough, Ki arrived at the ladder a moment later. He climbed as fast as he could. My friend reached the top just as the man skidded to a stop at the bottom. As he lunged for the ladder, I brought it up enough so he missed and fell face first into mud. Ki and I laughed at him. Then I brought it up the rest of the way.

The man got up and glared at us. "Don't mess with the Warriors of the Junkyard!" Ki yelled to him triumphantly.

"You two will never be warriors! You have no honor, running away like that, it's disgusting!" He retorted.

We said nothing to eachother after he left. We knew he didn't mean what he said, he was just mad, but it was too close to the truth. We'd never be warriors. All because we weren't born into the right families. I hated the way our culture worked in that way.

Years passed, and killings were now common in our village. But they weren't killings made by humans. The killer left huge scars and enormous bite marks on the corpse, not to mention a liquid that made the whole body start to rot and left some sort of sickness on the body for a few days. The bodies were then hung on a tree that become to be known as Takai.

Ki and I still were outcasts. Now we had a new objective, though. Not to survive, but to make up for the wrongs we had done in our past, to prove that we could also be warriors.

"Let's kill the monster!" Ki said one day to me. He didn't need to explain what the 'monster' was.

"No! It's way to dangerous!"

"But we'll surely be made warriors then."

"Yeah, during our funeral in our honor!"

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No way!"

"Fine. I'm going at midnight to kill it. Meet me at the Takai if you want to help."

My loyalty to Ki was stronger than my fear of the beast, so I met him at Takai. I was, I'll admit, shaking with fear, though.

"Good, you showed. I found a trail to It's den a few days ago, we can kill it there."

I just nodded my agreement, too scared to speak. He showed me the footprints of the beast. They were enormous, with huge claws, but they were almost like a...dog's. We followed them to a cave. Ki and I went on opposite sides of the opening. He ignited some explosives with bending, and threw them into the mouth of darkness. An ear-splitting explosion sounded, followed by an even louder roar of pain.

In the darkness, I saw two yellow eyes open. A low growl was emitted from the cave, and the moon reflected off huge teeth. The creature stepped out of the cave and roared. Ki threw another explosive into it's mouth. It exploded and the beast howled in pain and fury, and then it swung it's head towards Ki and snarled. A black blur knocked Ki to the ground. The beast then threw itself on top of him, revealing the rest of it's body to confirm it was a wolf. A_ large _wolf. As the black wolf bit down, I lunged at it and stabbed it with a sword. It yelped and swung a heavy paw into my head. Before I blacked out, I saw Ki getting to his feet and start to fight like he was immortal. Like he had nothing to lose.

I woke in the morning and jumped to my feet and held my sword defensively. Nothing happened. Birds were singing. Where was Ki and the wolf? I started to search for Ki quietly. They were at the mouth of the cave, both dead, but noises were coming from the cave. Yapping. Were there _puppies?_

I tried to look into the cave, but a black wall swept up to the roof. I grabbed Ki's bloodied and rotting body and brought it back to village. Later some other villagers got the wolf's body and threw it in the river.

The same sightings of huge black wolves across the world were reported, but the other nations had sent armies to kill them all. The Fire Nation didn't have a huge army then. We just said they were all slaughtered, so we didn't look weak. I question the Fire Lord's reasons of doing this. The other nations could have helped us, but while the stories grew to just fairytales in the other country's, we are still afraid of these creatures. To the reader of this, the creatures are insane, they'll kill for fun. Watch your back.

--

The Black Wolf. Something I shouldn't fear, but I do. It's just a tale to scare kids! And yet here I am, Prince of the Fire Nation, cowering from the thought of it. **Show some dignity!** I told myself. The document I had been forced to read had no sign of truth. Ki had been a man killed by some beast, yes, but it had been in a field, not a forest. Plus, it was recorded as a rhino attack. The author never stated his name. Another thing was, the document wasn't very frightening, the way the elders told it was terrifying.

They described the wolf the size of a large dog, but with the power of twenty earthbenders. Instead of just plain yellow eyes, they were yellow with a red pupil, and the wolf could bend light. It was also the only thing that could strike fear into a dragon's heart. The only common things were that both had poison that caused rotting and the fur was jet-black.

The elders told the battle far different. I can't remember how it goes at the moment. **As future Fire Lord, I have to be ready for anything. Even the Black Wolf. **


	2. Avatar Sighted, Fears Confirmed

**Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all?**

**I like pie- **Thinking

**Special thanks to Glenwriter and fourfourfourfour for reviewing!**

**--**

100 years since the Avatar disappeared. It was impossible to search for him...her...it. That made it even harder. Was the Avatar alive? Was it male or female? Where would it be located since the Air Temples and territory weren't safe anymore? Why must I be traveling with Uncle? **It's bad enough to be banished, but now I have to tolerate his proverbs!**At least he trained me and was honest.

A bright light caught my eye as I stared over the railing out into the endless ice on the horizon. It was a signal missile. I snatched a telescope out of one of my crewmember's hands and put it to my unscarred eye. The missile had come from a grounded Fire Nation ship. It was now encased in snow and ice, so it made the person clad in orange hopping from ice cleft to ice cleft stand out. Orange was only worn by Air Nomads. The Avatar!

"Pretty agile for his age." I said to no one in particular. He was heading to the left of the ship from a hole, and I looked over in that direction for a village or something that the Avatar could hide in. There! A small WaterTribe village. "Set course for that village!" I shouted. The ship veered to the left as we made for the calm village. Calm, but not for long.

--

I stood in front of my men as we waited for the ship to run aground. It was unmistakable when we did, seeing as everyone was almost thrown off their feet onto the floor. The door started to open and we all scrambled to our positions. Once it was fully opened I walked out with my men behind me and stepped onto snow, trying not to show how cold I was after the warmth of the ship.

The villagers were assembled in front of the ship. The people looked frightened with the exception of a boy who had a small ponytail much like the other little boys of the village.

"Where is he?"I shouted at them. Blank expressions were the only answers I recieved."Where is the Avatar?"Blank faces. "I know you're hiding him!"

"He's not here!" The boy shouted at me. He threw a boomerang at me and I easily dodged to the side, safely out of it's path. I growled and shot fire at him. He pretty much hit the deck to get out of the way. The boy was then up again but now charging at me with a sword. He took a slash at my head and I ducked, sweeping my foot around and taking out his legs. I smirked. I forgot one thing, though. Boomerangs come back. His boomerang hit me full-force in the back of the head. I went sprawling and he took this chance to hit kick me to my men.

I felt stupid and embarrassed. I got up and threw fire angrily at the villagers, but right then the Avatar came from the sky and shot wind through the fire, forcing it apart. "Leave them alone!" He shouted. I was shocked to see the Avatar was no more than a kid. I signaled my men to attack. They started forward and began to bend fire towards the villagers. The Avatar fought back, but was soon overwhelmed by the number of firebenders.

"If I give myself up, will you leave these people alone?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Aang, don't!" I looked towards the voice. It was some peasant, one that looked like the boy who had attacked me. **They must be siblings.** I nodded at my men to take the Avatar into the ship. We boarded the ship and I felt actual joy. **I'm going home. **

--

Once on deck, I told my men to take the Avatar to a cell and I took his staff to my room. Once in there I let out a small, "Yes!" I observed the Avatar's staff. There was button in about the middle of it. I knew it was probably best to not press it, but it was like a huge red button with a large 'DO NOT PRESS' sign over it. I pressed it and wings came out, the large wing smacking me in the forehead and the other smaller wing in the shin.

"Ow!" I yelped. Glad no one was there to see _that. _I did my best to force the wings back into the staff, and then I set it down in a corner. I laid down on the matress in my room, thinking about what it would be like to return home after so long. **Surely Father will welcome me. I did capture the Avatar. **_Would_ he welcome me? He wasn't exactly the forgive and forget type.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall outside. I silently got to my feet and walked behind the door, and seconds later it swung open. The Avatar came running inside. He glanced around and saw his staff."My staff!"He said excitedly and I slammed the door shut to take his attention away from the staff.

My men were fools. A little kid had escaped from them. I shot fire out of my fists and the Avatar blew air back to make the fire disperse. I ran towards him as I threw fireballs. He jumped onto a sphere of air and started to dart around me in the a circle. Angrily, I sprayed fire out at him. The Avatar was too quick, though, and every one missed.

I stepped into his path and a jet of fire came out of my palms. The Avatar gasped and leaped to the side. He hit the ground and rolled towards his staff, he grabbed it before I could do anything and forced me onto the matress with air. Then he used his staff to throw sandwich me between the wall and the matress. I was let down from the wall so I started to get up, but was then forced into the ceiling two times. I groaned and heard the Avatar run out of the room.

It took me about three minutes to get up again. Now I knew to not underestimate the Avatar. I ran out of my room and followed the sounds of conflict to the deck, and after getting there I quickly found where the struggle was taking place. Five firebenders were attacking the Avatar. I joined in with relentless fireballs and streams of fire.

The Avatar fought back with small whirlwinds and gusts of wind. I started to use somersaults and unpredictable motions to throw him off. My men followed suit and we were soon overwhelming him after three other firebenders joined us. As we made a circle around the Avatar and started to close in, his tatooed arrows started to glow, along with his eyes.

Another firebender came to join us. He approached the Avatar from behind and prepared to shoot fire when a black blur knocked him to the ground. A wolf about the size of a rhino appeared around the Avatar, it's bushy tail completing a protective circle. The wolf roared. A low rumble was heard and we turned to see the Avatar's bison sharply turning to circle the ship, clearly disobeying it's current riders. I looked back at the wolf, fearing the worst.

The Avatar rose and dove into the water, coming up again in a jet of water.

He came straight for me.

As I prepared to recieve the blow, the wolf was suddenly in front of me, roaring at the _Avatar_. It had just been protecting him! The Avatar veered around to come behind me, and the wolf followed and bit the Avatar in the shoulder. He shot water at it and knocked it away before turning to fight my men and forgetting about me. Betraying people and aiming to kill. My fears were confirmed.

It was the Black Wolf.

The Avatar forced a wave of water upon one of my men, throwing him overboard. He then whipped around and created a jet of water and crashed it into two others, and again forced them overboard. I started to run at the Avatar. The Black Wolf saw me and tackled me to the ground. The Avatar took no notice and froze three men.

I growled and threw fire at the Black Wolf with my arms, but it's tail whipped them away. I waited for it to bite me, but instead it let me up.

I backed away."Er...Thanks?" I said, confused. **What a weird creature. **I turned to fight the Avatar, but his bison was already taking off. **Crap! **I created a huge fireball and launched it at the bison. It dodged by descending sharply, then as soon as the fireball was past, ascending as fast as it could. There was nothing I could do as I watched the Avatar and his friends rapidly fade into the distance.

**--**

**Tell me if you liked it! I can't promise how consistent my updates will be, but the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading! All criticism will be taken happily.**


	3. More Dog Than Wolf

Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth

**Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own the Black Wolf, the merchant, Ki, and the author of the document.**

**I like pie- **Thinking

**Special thanks to Glenwriter and fourfourfourfour for reviewing!**

**fourfourfourfour: I added more to the last paragraph to clear things up.**

**--**

I suddenly remembered the wolf and whipped around to face it. No one else was around, so why shouldn't it come after me for a quick meal? The Black Wolf just sat there and watched me. It had golden eyes, the fur jet black like legend, except for dark red socks **(A/N** I** mean the fur pattern.)**, and it was the size of the Avatar's bison. It's claws were as long as longswords, not to mention as sharp, and the fur was thick, looking too thick to be pierced. The wolf was extremely intimidating.

It got to its feet and I got into a firebending stance, prepared to fight to the death. The Black Wolf opened it's mouth and... yawned. I just stared at it, confused, but I started to relax. Big mistake. It tackled me and pressed my arms into the deck with its paws, growled, and licked me with a gigantic tongue.

"Bleah! Stop!" The Black Wolf let go and allowed me to get up. **Is **_**this **_**the ferocious beast of myth? **Clearly my men thought so. They were all cowering against the door to the stairs, but not going in because the door was frozen and they feared it would take to long to thaw out.

"You there!" I pointed at three cowering soldiers,"Thaw everyone that's frozen!" I ordered. The three crept away from the wall to the people that were frozen.

I noticed the door glowing red and the ice slowly melting. When the ice was gone, Uncle popped his head out and asked,"Why all the racket?" He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the Black Wolf.

I glanced at the wolf and said,"The Avatar escaped, thanks to the uh...wolf."

"Is that the _Black Wolf?_" Uncle asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes."

Uncle came out of the door way and all the other men rushed to it and fought to get inside. He walked slowly to the wolf and me. When he got to us, he turned towards the Black Wolf, and reached out a hand.

"Uncle, don't!"

He ignored me and I held my breath. As soon as he touched its fur, the wolf rolled onto its back and barked. Uncle chuckled and gave it a belly rub, saying,"There's nothing to worry about, see? Never judge a book by its cover." I exhaled my held breath. Despite how I acted towards Uncle, I thought of him as my father and didn't know what I would do without him.

I turned and walked towards the railing and looked out at where the Avatar had disappeared. **I **_**will **_**find him, **I promised myself. "Head that way!" I pointed at the horizon where the only path to my honor had vanished. No shuffling of feet reached my ears, and I turned angrily to see what my men were doing. They were obediently thawing out the other frozen crewmembers. "Oh, after you're done with that."

I walked across the steel deck towards the door to the stairs, but was stopped once again by the sight of the Black Wolf. It was now licking Uncle, bathing him in saliva. We couldn't keep that creature, it was too unpredictable, too big, too noticeable. Who knew what power it held. Then an image of a dog popped into my head, making me wonder how intelligent and obedient it was.

I changed my route to Uncle and the wolf. I was about halfway there when the Black Wolf poked out a paw and knocked me over. It then barked playfully, tail wagging a mile a minute. After getting to my feet, I nervously stretched out my hand to the Black Wolf's head.

It lowered its head and allowed me to pet its huge head. I was surprised, the fur was soft and extremely warm. The eyes were bright with intelligence and smoldering with determination. Our gazes locked, and for some odd reason, I was instantly attached to the magnificent beast. But the beast kept staring into my eyes, as if challenging me. I was soon forced to look away.

"Captain… do we have room for the wolf on the ship?" I asked across the deck.

"Yes. In the prisoner cells and there's an empty bedroom. Shall I take it to one of those, sir?" He replied.

"Later tonight."

"Yes, sir."

"Are we keeping her?" Uncle inquired me.

"Yes, Uncle. She could come in handy in battles and- wait! It's female?" Uncle nodded. That was just weird to me. **Well, I suppose the document **_**did **_**say there were puppies. **The Black had always occurred to me as a thousand year old monster, not a creature that lived and died like other animals.

"Sir!" I turned around and saw the captain walking towards me. "We need to repair the ship or we can't get too far."

I angrily firebended. "Fine. You can take us to the nearest docks." He nodded and started to shout orders.

"Let's all eat first!" Uncle said cheerfully.

Everyone stopped what they were currently doing and looked at me for permission. My stomach rumbled. "You may."

They all happily walked to the stairs and down towards the kitchens. I sighed and followed them. The wolf got up and followed me, and when I reached the doors, I realized the beast couldn't go below deck, it was too big to fit through the door.

I turned to look at it. "Sorry, you have to stay up here. You're too big." I was sure it couldn't understand me. As I was about to go downstairs, a movement caught my eye. Whipping around, I saw nothing was there. **Odd. **

Reaching out a hand to pet the wolf's head, my hand landed on empty air. I looked over and down. Sitting in front of me was a dog-sized version of the Black Wolf! Amazed and dumbfounded, I opened the door and let it through. It barked happily and charged down the stairs, following the scent of meat to the kitchens.

I watched as it jumped over the railng and landed on the stair below, then race down and jump again. I let out a small chuckle, then followed in a much more safe and slow manner. **More dog than wolf, if you ask me.**

**--**

**Tell me if you liked it! I can't promise how consistent my updates will be, but the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading! All criticism will be taken happily. This chapter was shorter than the others, sorry.**


	4. A New Alliance

**Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own the Black Wolf, the merchant, Ki, and the author of the document.**

**I like pie- **Thinking

**Special thanks to fourfourfourfour for reviewing!**

**--**

After supper I ordered a servant to put some hay as a bed in an unused room for the wolf. No one wanted to be in the same room with it except for Uncle and me. After he did so I did my best to lead the wolf into the room. It was a challenge since it didn't have a name. The wolf kept on following me until I turned my back, then it would shoot off in another direction to go exploring, and when I finally learned to not put my back to it the Black Wolf raced ahead of me and turned down a different corridor. Since it seemed more dog than wolf, I thought a name might be good for it.

**I'll have to talk to Uncle about a name tomorrow. **Finally I tried to grab it. I suceeded and held it in my arms, only for it to change sizes into a huge wolf. I was nearly crushed, but didn't think much of it. Changing sizes was definetly not in any tale I had heard. The wolf then changed back to a large-dog size and charged down the corridor, disappearing around a corner. I slowly got up and stared at where the wolf had disappeared in amazement.

Then I shook my head and started down the corridor, following the yelps and shouts of shock and terror as servants and soldiers saw the Black Wolf charging past them. When I passed them, they just stared in confusion. Who would want to follow the Black Wolf? I whistled as I ran to hopefully draw the wolf back to me, but it never came. I continued running and whistling and calling for about a half-hour before finally giving up and heading back to the empty room where the wolf's bed was. I opened the door so it could get in when it wanted. I was shocked to see the wolf already laying on the bed staring at me. Its lips were pulled back into a smile.

**How did it open the door? **I decided not to think about it and just shut the door. Then I walked to my room to catch up on my sleep.

--

It was about a half-hour until we would land at Fire Nation Docks, and I was sitting in the dining room, stroking the Black Wolf's head, thinking of names. It was female, so naturally a girl name would fit it. But it didn't _look_ like any girl name. Maybe a boy name? **Rex? Fido? Hunter? Lassie? Holly? Killer? **I liked killer. Uncle walked in, breaking into my thoughts.

"Are you waiting for us to reach the docks?"He asked.

"Yes, Uncle." I replied. Uncle sat down on the other side of the Black Wolf and started to pet her too.

"Have you thought of a name?" He inquired after a few moments of silence.

"I like Killer."

"It uh... certaintly fits the stories, but how about something nicer? Like Blackberry." The wolf stared at Uncle like he was crazy."Socks?" It growled.

"Killer?" I ventured. The Black Wolf growled in response. "Hunter?" It growled again and looked at the spears on the wall glinting in the light of the torches."Pyro?" A growl.

As we guessed names, the wolf just stared almost thoughtfully at the spears, as if trying to decide something. After we tried about fifty more names, we stopped to think about it's personality more, and less about the stories. Then something happened.

"My name is Deathblow."

"Whoa!" I fell out of my chair and Uncle leaped to his feet with a shout of shock."You can talk!?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard the stories?" The wolf- Deathblow answered.

"Y-yes, but the stories,er... never had proof in them." Uncle replied awkwardly. It _was_ hard to grasp the fact of talking to an animal you didn't think existed two days ago.

Deathblow tilted her head. "Why do you need proof? Shouldn't instincts be enough?" Curiosity burned in me after the initial shock was over, how much truth was in the stories? I decided to indulge the curiousity and ask.

"Uh... well..." Uncle stuttered.

I cut him off and asked, "How do _you_ know the stories? I mean, you are the subject of them."

"My mother used to tell me stories about our race's heroes. She would also tell us about the wolves that made enemies of you fire-controllers, about what happened to them." I though about this for a minute before asking another question.

"So can you inject venom into people?"

"No. Some can, but only those born into royal families. The rest of us can only do the size-shifting thing. If we're lucky, we can gain our own unique power. But that rarely happens."

"If you do gain them, when do they show?"

"Dunno. From what I've heard is that they just sort of happen. No idea how old you have to be."

Uncle stared at us, still shocked. "Why did you attack me then protect me from the Avatar?" I inquired, remembering yesterday's events.

"You're not the Avatar?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. Just something about a story I heard."

"What about that shadowbending I've heard in all the stories?"

"What's shadowbending?"

"Like controlling shadows, making them do your bidding."

"Oh! We call it Wodahs Gnitfihs. It's a lost art."

I sat down on the floor facing Deathblow. "Could you tell me a story?"

She looked taken aback. "What would you like to hear?"

"Actually, could you tell me the one about the Avatar? Why were you here yesterday?"

"Well, see your leader is cutting down the forest around the Great Northern Volcano. That's where I live. The whole world knows about the Avatar, about how he protects the world and everything. Since the forest is getting smaller and smaller due to your need for lumber, all young wolves that could survive without thier mothers were forced out of the village. I've always wanted my name put down in history. So after I was driven out I set out to find the Avatar. He'd be able to stop your leader and restore the forest, and it would be the first human-wolf alliance in history.

"I'm able to see aura, and the Avatar's is a blinding blue, so it was easy to track him since it's also powerful. I don't know why, but yours look exactly the same. So yesterday I was confused on who to attack... So you're not the Avatar?"

I noticed Uncle stiffen.

"No."

"You're positive?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I'm only a Fire Bender."

"Oh."

The three of us sat in silence. "But I can still help save your kind."

Deathblow's eyes brightened. "How?"

"I'm heir to the Fire Lord's throne, and I could stop the people cutting down the forest. But I need to catch the Avatar first, so I can regain my honor and throne. Can you help me do that?"

"And in return you'll save my family? Yes. I'll gladly help."

We hit land at that moment.

**--**

**Tell me if you liked it! I can't promise how consistent my updates will be, with school and all starting. Thanks for reading! All criticism will be taken happily.**


	5. Monkeyman

**Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all?**

**I like pie- **Thinking

**Special thanks to Glenwriter and fourfourfourfour for reviewing!**

**--**

I watched Zuko and Iroh as they walked out of the ship and onto land. I had been told to wait for them to return, but the wierd flat log was still connected to the shore. The rich scents of the sea was swamping my nose, but still I could smell the familiar scent of a forest filled with prey and could hear the breeze rustle the leaves. It took all my willpower to stand there.

A man who's face resembled a monkey stopped Zuko and Iroh. They exchanged words for a few minutes, then walked away towards a tent, Zuko angrily shooting out fire. I forced myself to sit on the ship and wait. After a boring ten minutes, which felt like hours upon hours, six humans in the funny-looking armor and helmets came up the flat log. Pressing into the shadows, they passed without noticing me.

Thier scent was kind of excited. Instantly suspicious, I stalked them as they walked noisily through the ship. The leading man halted outside the crewmembers' quarters. Without knocking he wrenched open the door and walked in, stopping to ask every crewmember the same question.

"What happened to your ship?"

Every one answered,"The Avatar attacked us, and then the Black Wolf and him fought. It was amazing!"

"The Black Wolf?"

"Yeah! It's on the ship still!"

He turned towards his men. "Find it!"

I took that as my cue to shoot out the door, through the corridors, across the flat log, across the docks, and veer sharply into the forest. I rejoiced in the wind. After silently thanking the crewmembers for giving me a reason for running off I spotted a squirell. Wait! Monkey? Turtle? The squirell-monkey-turtle thing had the face of a monkey, tail of a squirell, a shell like a turtle's, and it's hands and feet were like that of a monkey. It sat on a fallen log eating a nut.

I halted and fell into a hunting crouch. It was the most repulsive animal I've ever seen, but it was still food. I stalked forward until I was about half a human's length away, then leaped on the creature. Before it knew what was happening, the animal was dead. I howled my triumph, as was custom, and then bent my head to tear it apart.

The creature was gone in a few gulps. Only bones and the shell were left, and I chewed on the bones, trying to suck out the delicious marrow. Wasn't too hard, as the bones were tiny. Still not full, I searched for more small animals. Catching a bigger animal was wasteful. It would be too much food for me alone to eat.

--

After eating a the squirell-monkey-turtle, a mouse-vole, a flying-rabbit and a fish-shrew, I finally looked at the sky noticed it was purple from the setting sun. I whipped around and charged through the trees and reached the edge in a minute. There I stopped. My eyes widenened as I watched the scene in front of me.

Zuko and the monkey-man were fighting by using the fire bending stuff. Monkey-man was keeping Zuko on the defensive, constantly worrying him with fireballs. Zuko dodged them all, but with no time to retaliate. The banished prince growled angrily before brashly charging through the onslaught of fireballs and barrelling into Monkey-man. He fell and landed with an "Oof!" on the ground.

Zuko raised his arm above his head, ready to shoot out fire, but hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!" The Monkey-dude said.

Zuko threw down a fireball and the Monkey-man flinched, but it missed him by inches.

"Challenge me again, and I next time I won't hold back." Zuko then turned around and walked away towards Iroh. As soon as his back was turned, monkey got up and aimed for the kill. Suddenly Iroh grabbed him.

"Even in exile my nephew has more honor than you." Iroh said. He let go. Monkey-man stared in shock. Then he raised his hand again, even more determined to kill them now. He obviously needed to be told again.

Snarling, I shot out from my hiding place. I tackled Monkey-man and roared, now in my huge form, a paw pressed him into the ground. He stared at me in awe and fear. I barely scratched him with my claws before turning towards Iroh and Zuko. I smiled in my wolf manner. Zuko motioned for me to come beside them as we walked towards the ship.

"Thought we told you to stay on the ship." Iroh replied to my wolf smile, also smiling.

I answered just low enough for them to hear, "I'm not exactly an ideal substitute for a dog."

We reached the ship and saw it was fully repaired. I charged ahead and leaped onto the deck, shifting to my small size before landing. Soon we were off and sailing towards the sun.

**--**

**Tell me if you liked it! I can't promise how consistent my updates will be, you saw how fast this one came. Thanks for reading! All criticism will be taken happily.**


	6. Kyoshi Island

**Summary: The tale of the Black Wolf is told in the all the nations, but while it's a story to scare little kids in the Nations, Zuko still questions the myth. Should it be feared by all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own the Black Wolf, the merchant, Ki, and the author of the document.**

**I like pie- thinking**

"Who doesn't?"- **talking**

Me- **narrating**

Gasp!- **More narrating**

**Special thanks to fourfourfourfour for reviewing!**

**fourfourfourfour: It was fun writing about monkey-man!**

**White Alchemist Taya: I'm not sure if I will give her a human form or not...**

**--**

It had been about three weeks since my face-off with Zaoh, or as Deathblow called him, Monkey-man. The wolf and I were inseperable. She had taught me alot about hunting and Black Wolf-lore. I had, in return, sparred with her and taught her about the human world.Uncle, Deathblow and I sat at the moment eating our meal in the dining room. Uncle and Deathblow were arguing about the best way to eat a fish, cooked or raw.

"Cooked, because then you can't get diseases and plus, it's just tastes better." Uncle said.

Deathblow was going to argue back, but was distracted by me flicking a chunk of meat at her. She caught it mid-air and ate it. Uncle chuckled at her, how food could hypontize such a powerful creature? "What were we talking about again?" Deathblow asked, waiting for me to throw another piece of meat.

"You were-" I stopped, really not wanting to start up the annoying argument.

Just then the servant brought in food for us. He smiled and bowed, then said, "The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island."

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?!" I turned towards the servant and ordered,"Tell the Captain to ready the Rhinos!"

"How many, sir?" He replied, slightly startled.

"Four."

"Yes, sire."

"You could ride me." Deathblow whispered quietly.

"Wait! Only three, I will ride the Black Wolf."

He left and I turned to Deathblow,"C'mon!"

She leaped over the table excitedly and waited impatiently for me to get to the door. I started to walk out when Uncle questioned, "Are you going to finish that?" He pointed at the fish.

"I was saving it for later!" I took it and started wolfing it down on the way out, only pausing to throw chunks to Deathblow.

We reached the landing bridge. Deathblow size-shifted into her huge form, then laid down to let me onto her back. She continued lying down once I was on, and I was thankful because I had no idea where to grab hold so I wouldn't fall off when she moved.

"Uh... Where do I-"

"Scruff." Deathblow cut me off.

"Thanks."

The Rhinos arrived, and the bridge fell onto land after a long, awkward, five minutes. No one wanted to talk with Deathblow and me around. Fresh air rushed in and Deathblow got to her paws and roared.The rhinos, startled, charged out, and after my eyes adjusted, I could make out a village with people running around in panic.

"Got a good grip?" Deathblow growled.

"Yeah."

With that she shot out of the ship and roared as she charged towards the village, nearly throwing me off with the sudden movement. Deathblow made it there in three seconds with her enormous strides. I leaped off and started to battle with the Kyoshi warriors, succesfully knocking feet out from under them and lighting buildings on fire. One charged at me and I tripped her and threw her away. Another came, only to be close-lined by Deathblow's paw.

One of my men laughed at the scene. No one dared approach me after that so I hopped on the Black Wolf's back and we stalked up the main village pathway, making people cower. I suppose a huge wolf wasn't exactly a common sight.

"Where is the Avatar? I know he's here!" I shouted. No answer. "If you don't come out these people will suffer further!" Again, no reply came to me. "Light the fields on fire." I growled to my men. They nodded and drove the rhinos towards the corn fields to set it on fire, and Deathblow watched them go with narrowed eyes. They bended red-hot flames out of their palms onto the corn plants.

Deathblow watched the flames with interest, and I wondered if it was possible to have an animal pyro-maniac. Then she jerked around suddenly, nearly throwing me off her back, but I managed to keep a grip on her scruff as I heard a roar coming from the sea at the front of the village. I looked at the source of the noise. The Avatar was on a huge sea monster's head and was forcing it to spray water onto the burning crops and village. The Black Wolf growled at the sight and water came pouring down like rain.

I saw the flying bison the Avatar rode as it swung down low and the Avatar jumped onto its back. Deathblow shook the water off her coat. The movement once again almost tossed me across the village, but I managed to hold on. I was going to say something angry to her like I did to Uncle or anyone else that did something to annoy me, but then thought better of it.

"Sorry." Deathblow apologized.

"Its ok." I said,"Let's head back to the ship. We can follow his trail from there."

She trotted towards the ship and the rhinos backed away as we passed. We got near the bridge that attatched the iron-clad ship to the land, but Deathblow didn't even bother with it as she leaped easily up and landing on the deck. I pondered for a minute what it would be like to have power like she had. I half-jumped half-fell off Deathblow, and she size-shifted back to her normal form. Uncle came out to greet us, but the greeting was cut short as Deathblow knocked him over and licked his face.

**--**

**I have a poll on my profile for a good point White Alchemist Taya brought up, so I'll let you check it out and choose.**

**Thanks for reading, please review or vote on the poll!**


	7. Flash of Lightning

I looked out over the glittering blue ocean, lost in thought. Where could the Avatar be? We had gone a couple weeks with no leads and it had begun to worry me; someone else hadn't caught them, had they? A cold rock fell in my stomach. What if someone had? Then I couldn't return home. I would either have to wander the world for a lifetime or find some other way to prove to my father that I was a worthy son. But what else there?

The Black Wolf, a little voice spoke in the back of my mind.

A pang of guilt shot my chest and I halted the thoughts before they went any further; I was sure that my father would love to see Deathblow and try and control her, but I wanted to keep her a secret. Something my Uncle and I shared. Our secret. Plus, my father's cruelty would no doubt emerge to beat Deathblow into submission.

A commotion severed my thoughts. "Hey! You're not supposed to be-,"_Crash._ Oh, no. Deathblow was on deck. I closed my eyes. She was a disaster on deck; I was positive she could sink the ship in five minutes flat.

Claws skittered on the iron floor. "Zuko!" Paws hit my back. I fell. My eyes opened to see a pair of golden eyes earnestly staring into mine.

"Uncle needs to go shore!"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "For what?" Last time we had gone ashore for him was because he wanted to attend a festival… It ended in disaster. I don't know how, but Uncle managed to get about twelve guards chasing him and yelling at him to drop his lute. I had to stop them. To this day, I don't know what he did.

"I don't know, but he said it's urgent!" The ship veered sharply. Deathblow fell off me and slid on her back to the other side of the ship along with several other alarmed crewmembers.

Grabbing the railing, I saved myself from a similar fate. I looked out over the railing to see where we were going and decide whether or not I needed to go yell at someone. Yep. We were heading for shore. "Uncle!" I cried. Then I stormed to the control room.

"Why are we going to shore?" I shouted, spewing fire this way and that, heating up the room to an uncomfortable temperature. The captain cowered from my anger.

"Nephew!" Uncle answered. He looked heartbroken. "I lost a game piece!"

I nearly exploded. "What?" I growled through gritted teeth. Suddenly all of us were thrown off our feet as the ship stopped in its tracks. We had hit _something._

"S-sir!" The captain stammered. He was pointing out the window and looked like he could have wet himself. I leaped to my shoes and looked to where he was pointing. Oh, no. Our ship had hit another Fire Nation ship. A _very_ familiar one.

It didn't take me two seconds to charge onto the deck and cast a raging fire ball towards the end of the ship. The fire dissipated. "Deathblow, hide." The smoke from the fireball was still thick enough to obscure everything. Deathblow looked at me with confused eyes. She turned and fled.

"Zuzu, you should know better than to fight with your sister. We're older than that." The owner of the voice stepped through the grey smoke. My sister, Azula. I hated her guts. She smirked at the anger flowing off of me in waves. "No luck with the Avatar yet, brother?"

Two other women flanked either side of her. One was bouncing around happily, her ponytails jerking around like happy bird-monkeys chasing a fly. The other looked in pain; she wouldn't look directly at me. They were Tai Lee and Mai, my sister's best "friends," if she could actually consider anyone a friend.

"I've been tracking him," I growled.

"Zuzu, do calm down! I'm not going to hurt you or take anything," she drawled. Tai Lee was looking at the guards with a smile plastered to her face. "Well, there is actually _something _that I'd ask my dear uncle and brother to do for me, but I don't know if you know where it is." Her eyes roamed the deck. " I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Zuzu." Her entire face was coiled into an expression of sly evil as her eyes came to rest on me. "Supposedly there's a Black Wolf running around. Have you heard anything, brother?"

I knew it. "I've heard. But I haven't believed them. The Black Wolf is a myth." There was no way Deathblow would ever fall into Azula's hands. Ever.

Her gaze didn't leave me. "Mai, Tai Lee, search the ship." The pair went off, Tai Lee doing front flips and back flips, Mai creeping along with her knives drawn. I opened my mouth to protest. "Do you have something to hide, Zuzu?" I shut my mouth and glared at her, willing her to explode into a ball of flames. She had me trapped. I could only hope that Deathblow eluded Mai and Tai Lee.

No such luck. A shrill scream sounded, one that chilled everyone to the bone. A roar answered it. Mai appeared first, looking just as alarmed and concerned as Azula; they both might have been expressionless, cold-hearted people, but not even they could deny the power in the roar. "Tai Lee?" Mai shouted.

I didn't know what to do. Deathblow wouldn't kill Tai Lee, would she? My mind started racing. Oh, crap. There was a mythical, bloodthirsty creature on ship, unsupervised and mischievous.

Tai Lee came running, screaming and crying back to Azula and Mai, whom she hid behind and quivered. Mai took a step back. "We should go, Azula," she cautioned. But Azula wouldn't listen.

"If you two are that cowardly, go back to my ship. I have no use for cowards." Azula fixed her gaze on me. "Show me the Black Wolf, brother."

I met her gaze full-on with a glare. "No." Azula stepped forward. I copied her movement, mentally preparing myself for a duel. "The Black Wolf isn't available right now. You can come back later, Azula, and maybe it'll be calmed down. Right now it's angry. And you know the stories; when it's angry there is no running away because it will track you down and kill you."

I could see the doubt in Azula's eyes. It was so unlike her. Myths of the Black Wolf struck fear even in the heart of the heartless.

My words were instantly cast aside as Deathblow crept to the bow of the ship in her large form, snarling like a saber-lion. The prospect of a fight glittered in my sister's eyes. Oh, no. She wasn't the type to ever back down from a fight. She always thought she could win.

"Deathblow, what did I tell you to do?" I whispered angrily once she had crept close enough forward.

The response I received was "I don't like them." I wanted to punch something in exasperation. No one liked Azula, but that didn't mean that she should be fought with. She was a scary individual, raised by a father that expected no less than the best in every single subject; and she hadn't backed down from the challenge.

Deathblow scraped her claws menacingly across the iron, creating a teeth-grinding screech. No words were exchanged. There were no rituals or warnings. Deathblow and Azula leaped at each other, Azula spouting blue lightning from her hands and Deathblow streaking towards her with claws outstretched and teeth bared.

It happened so fast. They met, Deathblow narrowly avoiding blue to the eyes. Azula dodged a hefty paw. Deathblow snapped at Azula's leg and was punished with a blue flash to the shoulder; the wolf yelped and sprang away. Another blue splash hit her ear. Then her paw. Then her face.

Azula beat her back to the railing. "Submit, wolf!" Her eyes were wild, no intelligence was held within. Just madness. Deathblow had no chance.

"NO!" I screamed, and a furious flame separated the two. Running to Deathblow, I thought I was surely going to reach her in time before Azula shot another lightning bolt. But I didn't. Lightning shot out and whipped Deathblow's stomach. The Black Wolf fell.

Azula turned to me and shot me. Pain flashed white-hot through my vision; I blacked out.

"Zuko!" A voice called to me through the darkness. I didn't know where it was coming from, and I didn't really care; everytime I tried to answer it my head felt like it was about to split open. Then I shot up into a sitting position.

"Deathblow? Where's Deathblow?" I demanded. My vision was blurred but I could just make out Uncle sitting next to me. Why wasn't Deathblow there? She should have been right next to me, like a loyal dog. He reached out a hand.

"Relax, nephew," he soothed and tried to push me back down.

"No," I protested. "Where is she?" Apparently that was all too much for me at the moment, because I blacked out again, entirely unaware of where I was and what was happening. All I knew was that Deathblow was not there. So I concluded that that meant she was with Azula. And that wasn't good news.

**Sorry this wasn't very long. But I hope it made up for at least half the time it took me to update. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Aargh!

"Would you sit down?" Sokka asked Aang from the driver's seat of Appa. "If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you, anyways?" The bison rumbled.

Aang continued his pacing through the questions and rumblings. "It's what Avatar Roku said." He stopped. "I'm supposed to master all four elements before Sozin's Comet!" The poor kid was distressed; if he had hair his fingers would have been yanking it out by handfuls.

Sokka didn't seem the least bit worried. "Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

Aang was about to explode with fright. "What am I going to do!"

Katara placed a hand on the Avatar, attempting to calm him down. "Calm down, Aang." She smiled kindly. "It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know," she offered. It was the least she could do; after all, this kid had a destiny that would help the world.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Katara laughed. "But we'll need a large resource of water, first."

Aang excitedly whipped around and called to Sokka, "Did you hear that?" His grin was big enough to melt the heart of a fire-bending soldier. Sokka sighed.

"Yes. I'll find a puddle for you to splash around in." Momo chittered and grabbed Sokka's face. "Aah!" Appa veered sharply, knocking Aang and Katara off their feet and nearly sending them into the spirit world for good. Sokka wrenched Momo off his face and put Appa back on course. "I told you to sit down!" he yelled at the pair.

_**Zuko**_

Soft light flooded into my vision, and I slowly sat up, my entire body aching. "Uncle?" I muttered, drowsy. I must've been on some type of medicine, because I was seeing spots of neon colours on the iron walls. Painstakingly slow, I got to my feet. "Uncle?" I called, more awake.

I crossed the room with my hand on the wall to support myself. Opening the door, I straightened up. The longer I was up the better I felt, so I decided to keep going, determined to find Uncle. Once I found him we could start planning.

It took a while. but eventually I got to the control room of the ship. It probably would have been quicker but I snapped at every crewmember that offered help and sent them scurrying away. The captain looked very surprised to see me.

"Sir!" He was about to leave his position but sudden;y Uncle was beside me. Where had...?

"Nephew, you should be resting," he scolded.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, confused. The control room had been empty, save for the captain and I. Right?

"I've been here the whole time. Now, sit." He had brought me over to a chair he had been sitting on and sat me in it. "Azula's lightning is not to be played with- that wound is serious!"

I clenched my teeth. "I don't care about my wound! We need to find Deathblow!" I shouted. The captain shifted uncomfortably, obviously wishing to leave.

Uncle sighed. "And we will, Zuko. But not until you're entirely healed."

"No, we-,"

"Zuko." Uncle placed his hands on my arms and fixed me with his serious gaze. "Azula will not hurt Deathblow and neither will your father, they want her to capture the Avatar. Chasing them will be pointless if you're too hurt to carry out any proper rescue missions, investigations or negotiations. So rest and heal. Then we will rescue the Black Wolf."

I bowed my head in defeat. "Yes, Uncle."

He smiled. "Good. Now, I still need to go ashore to find the White Lotus Tile piece I am missing." Uncle turned to the captain. "Full speed for port!"

The captain nodded and went to work.

After arguing with Uncle for a good fifteen minutes, I finally convinced him that it would be good for me to walk around on shore. So I followed Uncle around. After a couple of god-awful antique shops I parted his company and wandered along the road alone, wondering what was happening to Deathblow right then.

Something glinted on the ground in the dying sunlight. I reached down and brushed dirt away, revealing a necklace, a necklace that I had seen before.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

In the center of the metal room a wolf stood, head bowed and eyes closed. It's chest rose up and down evenly, despite the many bloody wounds strung along its sides and back. Deathblow resembled Prometheus, being struck for stealing fire.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. She began to shake and tremble, tail between her legs. Her pupils were heavily dilated. A vision appeared before her.

"Deathblow, you wimp. You really call yourself a wolf?" the vision sneered. It was a black wolf that stood on two legs; a gold necklace was laced around its neck and a pattern of fire was branded on its chest. "You cannot even escape the iron that holds you."

Deathblow leapt at the image. "Get away!"

"You think I don't want to?" the werewolf snapped. It drew closer and grabbed Deathblow's face with its clawed hands. The creature's breath washed over her like a rank wave. "I have news for you, Black Wolf. Your family is dead." Deathblow went limp.

"What?"

"You are the last of your kind." It let go of her face. "You're the last, and probably the least useful ever to exist." Deathblow faintly growled at the insult. "You let a human capture you, you let _two humans _pet you like a dog, and you have only one form. Pathetic."

"Deathblow roared at the werewolf. "Then why are you here, Lord Theo? To mock me?"

The werewolf smiled. "Yes. I'm glad you know my name; I have a feeling that you're going to be stuck with me for a long time. I'm glad you know what respect I deserve."

Deathblow bared her teeth. "Even a god such as you deserves a fearful respect."

"Good, you see it my way. Now, listen," he roughly grabbed her head again. "I'm going to teach you something that very few of your kind know. Soemthing that will get you out of those chains." Deathblow's ears perked forward and Lord Theo grinned. "Shadowbending."

* * *

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Uncle asked me. I ignored him and continued on browsing the shelves of random crap. We had met up at the road the led out of town. Uncle had bought some ungodly instrument, but of course the game piece he had been looking for wasn't to be found.

As I browsed I came closer to a couple of the pirates that ran the store talking.

**"**We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," I overheard one growl. That caught my attention. I looked down at the necklace in my hand and an idea formed in my head.

**"**This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" I interrupted, eager to learn more. The pirates nodded and I smiled, ready to make a move. "I think we could work out a deal, here."

We, the pirates and I, were silently unboarding the ship. I turned around and made sure that each pirate got off and wasn't in possesion of any obvoious thefts; although I didn't really care too much. If we got the Avatar none of those petty items would matter anymore. I'd go back home a wealthy man. And then I could trade the Avatar for Deathblow.

The reptile-bird landed on me and squawked. I shivered. Shooeing it oof of me, I commanded, "Move towards the waterfall."

The pirate captain stopped me. "Shouldn't we search the woods?"

I shook my head. "They took a waterbending scroll, right? Then they'll be on the water."

We stepped through the woods quietly and quickly, efficiently making nice headway towards the waterfall. There were no noises that signaled any alarm. All was going well. Suddenly I stopped. I heard some sounds, sounds that sounded like someone splashing around in the water. I pointed my hand towards it.

Upon reaching the noise, we discovered it was that peasant girl. She was talking to herself. "Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances...ugh!" The water she had been controlling collapsed and fell back to the water. One of the pirates walked into a bush.

The peasant girl, Katara, I would guess, whipped her head around. She tried to run. Unfortuantely for her, she ran right into one of the pirates near me. he gripped her arms and grinned. "No! Let go!" A water whip came up from the water and smacked the pirate's face, who was forced to let go with a cry.

She ran striaght into my arms. I didn't let go of her as she tried to get away. "I'll save you from the pirates."

We tied her to the trunk of a tree to question her. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." I paced back and forth in front of her.

**"**Go jump in the river!" she snapped.

**"**Try to understand," I pleaded softly, "I need to capture to restore something I've lost." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Your honor?" she guessed. I clenched my teeth. The girl's eyes suddenly widened in fright. "Where is that wolf of yours?"

"Yes," I said, telling her that both her question and guess were right. The only difference was I had begun to care about one more than the other, I realized. "My friend, the wolf, was stolen from me," I blurted out, mind racing. "I... I can't get her back alone." Could they help me?

Katara looked as if she was about to faint in shock. Since when had I started to ask for help? "You're... asking us?"

"Please," I asked. The necklace fell out of my shirt, dangling in front of her. She gasped and I cursed myself.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" She struggled against the bonds that held her more violently.

**"**I didn't steal it," I told her, praying that she would believe me, "I found it. Promise you'll help me and you get it back."  
**"**No!" She shouted. "I will never help you!"

The pirate captain angrily stepped forward. "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" His bird squawked, echoing his anger.

I whipped out the scroll and held it over a palm of fire. "I wonder how much this is worth?" They all yelled and surged forward to stop me. I threw into their midst. "A lot, apparently. Go! You have your scroll, I don't need you anymore." They happily went away, rejoicing over their no doubt stolen scroll.

I turned back to the peasant girl. Unclasping the necklace, I took her hand. "Please, help me." I placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around the silver. "Not for the Fire Nation, but for me."

There was a shout behind me and a whirlwind hit me, knocking me into a solid tree. My head struck the bark and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was an air bison flying away.


	9. Escape

**Update: The last chapter had one minor error in it, so I replaced it. It's just one word. I replaced "Firebending" with "Shadowbending" in Deathblow's and Lord Theo's conversation. Just sos yas knows :D Thanks to everyone for reviewing :DDDDD**

I woke up in the air on something. I didn't really care; I was just getting increasingly annoyed at myself for blacking out so easily and so much in the past few days. Cursing myself audibly, I sat up. Ooh, my bandages around my stomach felt nice and fresh. Then I saw two shapes come flying at me. "Aah!"

"He's awake!" One of the shapes grabbed my hands and pulled them back, tying them together with rope. The other stood in front of me. "Tell us what you want, Zuko!"

I flinched away from them. "Where am I?" I demanded. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight and I was able to see the Avatar standing in front of me, staring at me as if I was some disgusting caterpillar. Changing my question, I asked, "What am I on?" The air bison? Yep.

"Tell us what you want, Zuko," the Avatar growled. The person behind me pulled the knot tighter, tighter, until it hurt. "Why did you take our friend hostage?"

"Katara?" I inquired. The Avatar's expression changed from anger to surprise at the mention of her name. "To return the waterbending scroll to the pirates and Katara's necklace to her. I'm a do-gooder, I'll have you know," I sarcastically added.

Then Katara was in front of me, startling me with the sudden appearance. "How did you get my necklace?"

"I was telling you the truth, I found it," I defended crossly. It wasn't the first time I had been powerless in the face of someone else, but I still didn't like it. "When I was wandering around the port town I saw something shiny in the ground. So I uncovered it and recognized it as yours." I looked at the pair before me. "So where are we going?"

"Answer our questions first!" the person behind me growled. My guess was that it was the peasant girl's brother.

"I have been," I snapped.

"Truthfully!"

"I have been." The knot pulled tighter. "Ow! Stop that!" I threw my head back, colliding with his. Bad idea. Both Katara and the Avatar held water at my eye level and the air around us was blowing violently.

"Why are you here?" The Avatar shouted.

I stared at him. "You have a pet right? That's what we're on?" There was a rumble, and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was the air bison we were on, not thunder. The Avatar slowly nodded. "What would you do if someone stole him?" I didn't want to work with them, but obviously I had no choice.

"I'd… I'd do anything to get him back."

"Exactly. I'm sure you remember my wolf. She was taken from me and I'm determined to get her back." The Avatar seemed satisfied with the answer. The Water Tribe siblings did not.

"Who stole the wolf from you?" the boy asked.

"Was it the same person that gave you that wound?" Katara queried. She looked at my stomach with a sort of pity. "It's pretty nasty."

I nodded. "Yes, they were the same person. And don't worry, she's given out much worse wounds to others," I muttered darkly.

"Well, who was it? We can't help you if you don't tell us," the peasant girl pointed out.

"…it was my sister, Azula."

* * *

Panic and fear was thick in the room as chaos broke out. "I can't see anything!" Many cried. There were shouts of pain as guards ran into each other, but no sound was more prominent than the deafening roar that filled the entire room. Chains snapped and fell with a clatter to the floor.

"The Black Wol-," the voice was cut off with a thud. The trepidation was palpable.

A door flew open and light flooded into the room, but only to a certain point. Most of the room was still in shadows. The guards shoved past each other in a mad race for the door, pulling each other down and panting heavily. But none were faster than the ball that erupted from the room.

It was a shadow itself. Completely unnatural and sinister, it enveloped the black wolf, who carried herself through the ship on fast legs. Navigating through the twists and turns, deathblow could taste freedom. And then Azula appeared.

"Back, wolf!" Lightning shot out of her hands. The ball stopped. Slowly the shadows melted away, melting until they presented Deathblow in her enormous size, head held high.

"Back, human," she growled, causing Azula to step back. "I control the shadows; not even your lightning can pierce them." Deathblow felt the words flowing through her. But they didn't come from her; it was Lord Theo's malice was blasting forth. "I am the darkness, your greatest fear." Shadow tendrils seized Azula. "Your power is nothing; it will fall and tremble before me, quivering and crying. It will pull you down, down, down until you drown in its light, and then the will shadows sneak forth and snatch away everything you knew and loved. There is no escape for you, human."

Azula was beginning to shake, for in her eyes both Lord Theo and Deathblow were creeping forth, snarling and growling, bearing bloody fangs and seeing with bloodshot eyes. All around her was the stench of rotting flesh. Lord Theo leaped at her.

Crying out, Azula fell to the ground. In reality, Deathblow was the one who had jumped. She had leaped over her, escaping onto the deck of the large ship and plunging into the depths of the sea. The waves washed over Deathblow's head, plunging her into the darkness she had just taunted Azula with.

* * *

"Your sister did this to you?" Katara whispered in disbelief as she changed my bandages. I guess the entire pirate ordeal had been too much for the healing flesh because it had begun to bleed again, drying in a crust. The sky was dark and grey, promising a storm. Flinching as the cleaning rag touched my wound, I nodded.

"She's… something. I'm sure you'll meet her one day," I solemnly replied.

Katara looked up at me as if she was about to ask a question. That's when Sokka, the peasant boy, walked over. He glared at me as if he could start me on fire. "We're going to be landing soon, Aang knows a nice spot near the ocean, I guess."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Sokka. We'll be finished soon, then I'll help set up camp."

"Alright," Sokka began to walk away. Then he stopped, turned around and told me, "And then Aang wants to talk to you. I don't know why; you're such a flarf-nergle." He returned to his spot as bison-driver.

"I- what?" What on earth was a flarf-nergle? Katara muffled a giggle. "What's a flarf-nergle?"

"Woah!" A cry from Aang stopped us all. "Look!"

We followed his finger and our jaws dropped. There was a Fire Nation ship looking pretty beat up, and the crew was making a pile of dead bodies, made up of guards. "What happened?" I whispered. And then I saw a familiar figure. Azula. She was quivering. Deathblow!

"Sokka!" Katara cried. "You're flying too close!" A surviving guard had noticed us and was now shouting to the others. Azula snapped her head up. Appa began to fly away.

"No!" I protested. "Fly closer so I can board the ship! Then you can go; I'll be sure to distract them so you can get away!" Deathblow was on that ship!

"Are you crazy?" Katara yelled. "Your sister almost killed you and you want to see her again!"

"Let him go!" Sokka called back. Appa was speeding closer and closer to ship and the guards were getting ready to launch fire at us. Katara seemed disgusted with her brother.

"He'll be killed!" Concern lighted her eyes and lined her face, which confused me since we had been allies for such a short while.

Aang's face was unreadable as he saw Katara's reaction. "Katara, it's not up to us," he told her, and I saw the faintest traces of jealousy in his eyes as he turned to me. "Will you be fine?"

"My sister won't kill me. She's still my sister, no matter how messed up our family is. And if she does you just have one less person trying to chase you around," I responded. Aang nodded. Sokka continued his course, and soon we were close enough for me to jump safely.

Everything seemed to happen slowly. I readied myself to jump, Azula yelled at us, Appa was gliding faster than the ship was moving. "It's not here!" I jumped. A fire-ball was flying my way, a giant orange missile that seemed to reflect all my anger back at me.

A well-aimed fire ball burst into a shower of sparks as wind smashed into it. Hands pulled me back onto Appa. Looking up, I realized that my savior was the Avatar. Motion seemed to return to normal and we sped away.

"Forget the wolf; if we get closer we're going to get fried!" Aang bellowed to Sokka, who forced Appa to veer sharply away, towards the shore. "We gotta lose their trail!"

"I'm on it!" He flew close to the ground, traveling serpentine until the ocean disappeared, replaced by a forest.

I looked up at the sky, leaves and branched flashing by as Appa weaved around and between looming trees. Deathblow hadn't been on the ship. According to Azula. But then where could she have gone? My stomach tightened in fear. Had something happened to her?

Appa's flight soon slowed to a lazy, straight glide. Aang plopped down beside me. "So now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

* * *

Iroh looked to the skies. He had no idea where Zuko had gone and it was causing him worry. It gnawed at his stomach, twisting and turning in a dance that made him feel hot and sick. First Deathblow, now his nephew. He was all alone now, and he had no idea where to start to find his nephew.


	10. Oh, goodness

Cold gently surged and receded around Deathblow, tugging at her fur and consciousness. Her paws twitched. Pain ran up and down her body, over burns and incensing her muscles; but it was proof that she was still _alive._ Deathblow growled, satisfied. It was proof that she had escaped that dreadful ship successfully, even if she couldn't remember a fourth of what had happened on the ship; the main detail she could recollect was that she was now in full power of Shadowbending. And that was no small feat.

Her consciousness began to fade into peaceful sleep.

"Deathblow, wake up," Lord Theo growled, close to her ear, ripping her away from sleep.

She groaned. "I'm dead, leave me alone."

"You're perfectly fine."

"I don't feel fine."

"Get up, you lazy mound of fur! Otherwise your head is mine; I'll carry it off to Hell with me."She opened her eyes and saw his irate, ugly face blocking out the sun; the wolf then realized that half of her body was in the ocean. She must've blacked out and washed up on shore. Mountains rose up further inland, complete with rolling foot hills.

"Fine," she growled, "but get your face out of mine." Slowly, muscles screaming in protest, Deathblow managed to get her front legs working; she pulled herself, inch by inch, out of the freezing water that surrounded her and onto the warm, sunny beach. Lord Theo drew back to sit further away. She flopped down and let the sun sooth her body. A nice breeze caressed her burns.

"Get up," he ordered.

Deathblow wanted to maul him. "Why?" she snapped. She wasn't normally this angry with anyone, but her body ached and she was bone-tired. Not the right conditions to be dealing with someone following her around.

Lord Theo bared his teeth. "You question me? I saved your life!" Deathblow didn't reply, so he assumed that the silence and her gaze meant that she accepted the fact. "We need to accomplish a few more steps in your training before some human comes across you and attempts to murder the Black Wolf."

"And what are these steps? And why do I have to learn them? What will it accomplish if I am the last Black Wolf? Nothing can bring the rest back."

"You're right. Nothing can bring them back." His gaze intensified. "But you can still exact revenge. I told you, Fire Lord Ozai destroyed the rest of the forests, driving them out of their homes. They entered towns and villages and cities. But they had no chance to live; they were all scattered and the Fire Lord placed soldiers to kill the small groups. And they did their job. It was pathetic; no Black Wolf should have ever fallen to a few benders." Lord Theo snarled. "And the Fire Lord will _pay!_ He wiped out a race that has lived for thousands of years- we were the ones that helped people rise from their stone and use light to cast out shadow! _We_ were the reason the dragons ever even noticed humans! Without _us_, there would be no Fire Nation!" The werewolf sprang up and paced, snarling and lashing out at the sand.

Deathblow stared at her paws in thought as Lord Theo rampaged. Her family was dead. Her home was destroyed; she had nowhere to go. She felt as if purpose in life was gone; there was nothing for her to save. The things that she had loved had been destroyed by the things she was negotiating with; she had absolutely no reason to continue fighting in this war with Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko and Iroh.

Their faces flashed in Deathblow's mind, and she stood up. She needed to find them. She didn't know what it was, but an anger had awoken inside her and all she knew was that she needed to seek them out. Suddenly some memories washed over her. Zuko crossed her mind's eye, getting struck by Azula's lightning, and Deathblow felt livid. She smelled many scents around her and saw a few auras, but nothing belonged to Zuko.

"I will train, Lord Theo."

The werewolf halted his rampage, but his eyes were still blazing and he snarled. "Let rage fill you!" He attacked her.

* * *

It had been two days since we had sighted Azula's ship and she had sighted us. We had made camp once, in the forest, and flown through the night and were now making camp the next night near a rocky precipice. I didn't speak much, I just did what I was asked. Aang was fine with that. Katara seemed concerned about me, the injured, lonely boy, but Sokka didn't like it at all. "It's only a matter of time before he betrays us!" I had overheard him. "He's planning his next move!"

Truth was: I wasn't. I hadn't any idea where to go; I didn't know where to start looking for Deathblow or where Uncle was. It had been at least three days since I left the port town. Maybe Uncle was still there, waiting, but I couldn't find my way back. The Avatar wouldn't turn around. And walking would just lengthen the time it would take to travel back and decrease any chance of my Uncle still being there. So I was in a slump.

I sat overlooking the precipice, over the foot hills below the mountains and the ocean beyond. It was quite peaceful. The moon shone off the ocean, bright and full and huge. It would have been a lovely night to have been aboard my ship, feeling the wind on my face and the coolness over my scar.

Someone plopped down next to me. Glancing, over I saw Katara staring in the same direction, knees drawn up to her chest. "It's weird," she confided, "To not see at least one ice chunk out there."

I gave a small smile. Her companionship was welcome; I felt an aching loneliness without my uncle or my dog at my side. "It's weird actually seeing the sea. Usually the port and the city make too hazy and oily to even see blue."

Katara made a face. "That sounds awful, how can you live like that? Isn't it hard to breathe?"

I didn't answer right away. I thought about the haze and the fact that it really wasn't all that different from the smoke my bending created. "You get used to it," I replied. "Although I don't really live there anymore."

Surprise crossed her face. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't believe I was going to open up to this stranger. "I was banished. I'm not allowed in the Fire Nation; not until I regain my honor in some form or another." Resting my head on my hand I continued staring to the horizon. Something moved at the edge of my vision. I quickly looked towards the shore line to see what it was but wasn't successful. Must've just been my eyes, I thought.

She ventured a question, gently prying me open like a stained book whose pages stick together. "Why were you banished?"

"I spoke out against my father," I informed her. "He's the one that gave me my scar." Katara hid a small gasp.

"Your father and your sister… I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, Momo doesn't have any family," she joked, trying to make things light.

I smiled at that. "He seems happy enough."

Suddenly another weight plopped down on my other side, startling me. "Hullo," Sokka greeted, meat in his mouth. "It seemed nice over here." He didn't look at either of us, just out to the horizon as well. We sat in comfortable silence.

Katara's questions had brought back memories and I touched my scar, surprised to find it cool, just like the rest of my skin. I had been expecting it to be white-hot, just like the day I got it. Katara reached out with a hand and touched my shoulder kindly. My hand dropped and I smiled, again. Probably the most I had ever smiled in one night.

* * *

Aang felt jealousy twinge in his chest when he saw Katara and Sokka sitting on either side of Zuko. Something like anger growled in his heart when he saw Katara reach out and touch Zuko's shoulder, but he tried to shoo it away, telling himself it was nothing. Momo chattered from his shoulder.

"Do you want some nuts?" Aang asked, ditracted. Momo nodded, and as Aang looked back towards the three, Momo screeched and darted away. A running figure loomed over the three, coming out of nowhere and leaping at the three.

* * *

Oh my lord. There was an enormous black _werewolf_ leaping at us and we were on the edge of a nice deep abyss. Oh, goodness. We were all going to die.

It bowled us over, but more precisely, it went for Katara, who got the sharp end of its claws to her arms, which had been covering her face. I yelled and blew fire at it. It snarled viciously and slashed at me, dissipating the fire with some sort of black force. It then plunged forward, kicking me down and pressing a foot down on my chest, my head dangling over the cliff edge. It sure made for a terrifying beast.

Its fur was black and so were its eyes, reflecting the moonlight in such a way that the eyes seemed to dance with cold demons. They danced a dance of death and ice. The werewolf pulled its lips back into a grin, the most gruesome thing I had ever seen in my life.

Sokka let out a war cry and whipped out his boomerang. Without even looking, the werewolf caught it in one hand and tossed it down to the abyss; the poor kid looked as if were about to cry. "Aang, help!" Sokka shouted, scared witless.

Sure enough, the Avatar came to our aid. But not exactly in the manner any of us had planned/hoped for. His staff lashed out with wind and pushed the werewolf down the cliff, but it took me with it, claws digging into my arms. The last thing I heard was the Avatar screaming, "Zuko!" and the last thing I saw was Aang's horrified face.

* * *

I don't know how, but I survived. My body may have been broken in a couple places, but I was alive. Although there was this nice cushion under me… That was proba bly why I had lived; I must've fallen onto something soft and plush, like an enormous grass pile. Groaning, I tried to pull myself up.

It was damn near impossible with the pain, but I managed to slide off the soft thing and lay down on the rocky ground, my legs still supported by the mound. I stared up the abyss. The sky was visible, but it seemed farther than it should, like we were deep underground. Wincing, I managed to turn my head and see the soft thing.

…It was a girl.

And not just any girl, it was a rather pretty girl whose clothes were terribly ripped. Thankfully they weren't in any revealing places, but each rip exposed a nasty wound, like burn marks. Was she alive?

"Hey!" I croaked. She twitched a little bit, but barely. Her hair was pretty short and messy and black, but not in a boyish fashion; somehow it was the most feminine factor about her. "Wake up," I croaked, again. The sun was faintly lighting the abyss. Her eyes opened, barely. They were swollen, but I recognized the gold irises and my heart nearly took a hop right out of my mouth. "Deathblow?"

She smiled faintly, and it looked remarkably like her face when she would wag her tail; it's something that I think one would have to see to describe. It was odd. "Zuko," she whispered, and then closed her eyes.

Quite the turn of events, I thought to myself. Deathblow must've been the werewolf that had attacked our group, and that fact worried me as well as comforted me. It worried me because she had been so vicious. It comforted me because she was still the only Black Wolf I had to worry about. I, too, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"DEATHBLOW!" that damned voice bellowed. "GET UP!" Cracking her eyes open the sliver they could, she perceived Lord Theo snarling at her, ears back and eyes an inferno of rage. "There's a Fire Nation boy next to, kill him!"

Deathblow told him outright, "No." He roared and slashed her face, blood spurting out; she yelped and cringed before him. "Why must I?" the Black Wolf whimpered. Lord Theo curled his lip in disgust.

"You really ask that question? Who killed your family, Deathblow? It wasn't the Avatar; it was the Fire Nation, and this boy next to you was no doubt a part of it. You can begin your revenge." His eyes were sparking with a bloodthirsty excitement.

Deathblow growled faintly, the sound exhausting. "No, Lord Theo. He was not a part of that. He had promised to help me save my forest if I helped him catch the Avatar." Lord Theo laughed a deep, throaty noise.

"You think he was telling the truth?" He grinned at Deathblow, each pointy tooth glinting in the light. "The Fire Nation is treacherous. He will betray you before this war is done, and once he does you'll want revenge and you'll come howling back, crying over your lost race. If you want my advice," Lord Theo's purring voice turned into a fierce growl, "murder that boy."

* * *

**Please, feel free to review :) I love your feedback, flames an' all (although I have had none of those, thank goodness xP ) Hope you're enjoying the story! Happy reading, folks!**


	11. The Kill

"Hello, Iroh." The old man turned to see who had just greeted him, but was instead addressed by a fist to the face and knee to the stomach, knocking him out.

**Two weeks later**

Katara, Sokka and Aang had found Zuko and Deathblow lying at the bottom of the abyss, unconscious. They had transported them back up to the camp and treated their wounds, using a lot of caution around Deathblow? "Who is that?" Sokka had asked them, thoroughly confused. But no one could answer that. Not until the next day when Deathblow woke up and explained everything and excitedly greeted Aang, telling him that he was revered among the Black Wolves. A day later Zuko woke up. One more day and they were well enough to travel aboard Appa, so away they flew.

It had been long enough that all of them were on very good terms with each other and quite enjoyed the company. Even so, Zuko and Deathblow were treated a bit suspiciously. After all, Zuko hadn't relinquished his quest to capture Aang and it was clear that Deathblow had been the terrifying werewolf that could have killed them all.

They continued on. The two weren't quite ready to leave the company until this day when they woke up with only sore muscles and scabs. So they walked with the other three this day.

_Murder that boy. _The words echoed inside Deathblow's head, turning into a deafening roar that took her mind by storm. No, she growled to herself. You will not kill Zuko. What has he done for you besides good? And that is what her heart throbbed, knowing the kindness of Zuko and Iroh and understanding that they had been hurt, too. Just like her.

Deathblow had never talked to him about it, but she had learned the truth of Zuko's past from Uncle Iroh. And it surprised her how painful and violent it was. His father had given him the scar that now marred his face. But even as she walked alongside him, Avatar Aang and the two water tribe humans, Sokka and Katara, her mind screamed at her: _Murder that boy._ To be more accurate, it was Lord Theo's voice bellowing at her, battering her ears.

The party was trudging to the top of a mountain to overlook the terrain. Apparently they were fast approaching a Fire Nation encampment, according to Zuko, so they were going to check it out before they flew Appa into unnecessary danger. It was getting the colder the further their journey ventured. Aang was getting increasingly wound up; they were nearing the Northern water Tribe and that meant his training would commence. He would be one step closer to saving the world.

Zuko noticed Deathblow's glance over at him. He smiled. The Firebender would never say it to anyone, but finding Deathblow had probably been the most relieving and the happiest thing that had happened to him in his entire life. He hadn't blown up in anger for the past two weeks! Of course, now arose a problem: Should he try to capture the Avatar or not? Either way, Zuko knew that it was high time he and Deathblow separated from the Avatar and find Uncle Iroh; and then it gave Aang a head start if he decided to chase him.

Deathblow grinned back. "I gotta talk to you later," Zuko told her. The Black Wolf nodded, shifting into her wolf form as they reached the top. She had spent a lot of time as a human, exploring what it was like and getting used to it in case she needed to transform in a tight spot. As her wounds healed it became clear that her clothes' condition was directly linked to the state of her fur, cleaning up any thoughts of indecency.

"Woah," Sokka breathed, the first to reach the top. All four sprinted to where he stood. Katara and Aang gasped, Deathblow stared in dark contemplation and Zuko didn't even bat an eyelid. The Fire Nation encampment was _massive. _

"How are we ever going to get past that?" Katara whispered. The flames flickered below, a confident dance of movement, signaling to each other. Brutality echoed around them.

The despair was evident on Aang's face as he came to the same conclusion as Deathblow had, "They're going to attack the North Pole. We're only a day or two of flying away." Sure enough, the freezing ocean could be seen on the horizon, ice floating on the surface.

"We need to warn them!" Sokka alleged, turning and trying to sprint down the mountain without falling.

"Wait, Sokka!" Zuko called to him. "I need to talk to you guys about something." The other four turned to him, all curious about what he would have to say. "I think it's time Deathblow and I left your company to go find my Uncle." Deathblow's ears flicked up in surprise at the sudden statement, but she nodded in complete agreement. She missed Iroh.

Aang shrugged. "Whatever you believe you need to do. But," Aang's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "how can we know that you won't kindly direct the Fire Nation to us?"

"I can't say anything that'll make you believe me, but I still give you my word," Deathblow stepped forward and bowed to the Avatar. "And if you're ever in need, I will be no stranger cautious to help you." Surprise was all over Aang's face.

"Th-thank you," he stammered. Deathblow bowed again and backed away to stand beside Zuko, tail wagging.

"Stay safe," Katara told the pair, eyes on Zuko. She didn't know why, but something about Deathblow was off. Sometimes she caught Deathblow staring at him like a piece of meat, struggling not to assault him and tear him to shreds.

"That actually brings up another point I want to talk about," Zuko began, "The fastest way to the North Pole is by flying straight over where the encampment is. Fly over them tonight. We'll distract them so you can go." He looked back at the camp below. He and Deathblow could easily cause plenty of chaos there.

Katara opened her mouth to protest, but Sokka beat her to speaking. "Sounds great! Thanks, Zuko!" Aang walked down the hill without Katara as she tried to speak with Zuko, not caring to hear any words that passed between them.

Glaring at him for interrupting her, Katara told Zuko, "Stay safe and be careful who you trust." She didn't look at Deathblow, but the wolf put her ears back all the same, looking at Katara indignantly. "Don't lose hope."

Zuko just nodded, biting back angry words. He had survived this long on his own, without his father, mother or sister; he didn't need to be told what to do by some peasant girl. "You needn't worry," he affirmed.

* * *

I watched the stars from Deathblow's back, waiting for the signal. Once I saw Appa fly above and Aang light a match we were to attack the camp. Deathblow paced around in a circle. Her gold eyes glinted in the moonlight, excitement painted on them at the prospect of a fight. I patted her side. Her head shot up and the wolf looked as if she were about to say something to me.

And there it was! The match, a tiny flame, flew over us. Deathblow wasted no time springing into a charge, heading for the lights of the encampment guards. She was not quiet.

Deathblow leaped and roared, causing the guard in front of us to scream and fall, covering his face. Another scream, and another. More and more startled guards cowered as Deathblow tore like a madman through the camp, so it wasn't long before an alarm went up and soldiers ran out to meet us. From my place on her back I shot fireballs like an archer. Hit my mark, hit my mark.

"Don't fall back! Stand and fight!" I hit the person shouting orders with a fireball. Someone else took his spot.

"It's Prince Zuko!" the man shouted. "Fall back to the prisoners!" Prisoners? What would I care about the prisoners? Deathblow took care of my curiosity for me; she loped along the stream of men, dodging fire and arrows. We were making great progress. I saw Appa's shadow glide far overhead as we neared the thick of all the soldiers. The prisoners were in the middle, in a tent.

"Prince Zuko!" I turned to the voice. Zhao! But it was too late; the man had sent a line of fire straight for me and I knew that it was going to hit me. A black wall blocked my view and then disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, along with the fire.

I was shocked. What had just happened? But there was no time to think and the memory quickly left me. Deathblow had sprung and landed in the midst of the prisoners, and the one familiar face there shocked me. "Iroh!" Deathblow shouted. She took no time in getting to him, and he no time in swinging onto her back. But it was still too much time. We were completely surrounded.

Zhao made his way to stand before us. Countless spears were pointed at our faces and hands raised in preparation to firebend. He smirked. "Not so strong now are we, Prince Zuko?"

I gritted my teeth together. There was no way out.

* * *

We were thrown into the tent with the other prisoners, Deathblow changing human once the soldiers and guardsmen had taken their attention off of her; she blended in, now. Uncle was shocked to see us, but rejoiced. He pulled both Deathblow and I into a bear hug. "It's great to see you both! I had grown so worried for your well-being!"

"I think you should still be worried," I told him. "I don't think we're going to get out of this any time soon." Deathblow shook her head. She stared at the ceiling, thinking. I touched her arm. "Don't worry," I said, "We'll get out."

"Might I say that your human form is particularily beautiful? Much like you wolf body, but human," Uncle cheerfully voiced his thoughts. I wanted to punch him, my face growing red as he winked at me.

"Thanks, Uncle," Deathblow replied, and I knew that if she had been a wolf her tail would have been wagging. Then she stared around the tent, eyes focused on something that wasn't there. "Maybe during dinner we can make a break for it, tomorrow," she suggested absent-mindedly.

Iroh shook his head. "Some have tried; they kill you on the spot."

* * *

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't be in this mess," Lord Theo growled to Deathblow, who was staring at him, taking in his every word. He was the wolf god of both deception and power. If anyone could get them out of here, it was him. He prowled around the people in the tent, his muscles tight with frustration and strength. "But seeing as how you are the last Black Wolf, I am sworn to help you in any way I can. So here's my proposition…"

* * *

Zhao stepped inside the crowded tent, head held high and a smirk on his face. "Prince Zuko-,"

Deathblow's fangs sank into his throat, silencing him forever.


End file.
